Love Isn't Always Black or White
by little bex 13
Summary: Tori gets a new job as an assistant and Jade just happens to be the boss' daughter... Chaos is inevitable. AU Jori story. Love isn't always black or white; She was the light and she was the darkness. Their love; the grey area in-between.
1. New Job Jitters

**Love Isn't Always Black or White**

Disclamer: I own nothing in this story.

Author Note: This is my first Jori multi chapter story. Its an idea that came to me, and i decided to start writing it. Let me know if you think i should continue. Reviews welcome. Happy reading!

 _Chapter One:_ _New Job Jitters_

 _Tori's POV_

I doubt. It's always been something I've struggled with. From do they actually like me, to did I order the right food. Moving away from my parents and sister to the big apple; New York, was one of the biggest decisions of my life. However looking up at the black glimmering building in the heart of New York City, I knew I'd made the right one. So coffee in hand, big smile on my face, I walked in the massive sliding doors.

The reception to West Animals and Wildlife Magazine was like nothing I had ever seen before. The receptionists desk was situated on the left hand side, with all different editions of the magazine littering the walls. The walls themselves were a variety of different animal prints; zebra, leopard, even giraffe! To the right there was a small but modern seating area; a glass table lays atop a black rug adorned with small paw prints. Around the glass table wereI some sleek black and white leather chairs. More editions, signed by a variety of well known and not so well known celebrities are spaced around the room. A corridor leading to an elevator and escalators sits across from the main sliding doors. Looking the room over again you can really see how they have tried to incorporate animals into the space while also keeping their business like edge. It's absolutely stunning.

As I turned to continue to the reception, I felt hot liquid hit my chest and my god it burns!

"SHIT!" I bellowed, while jumping and pulling my shirt away from me. Great this was new.

"Well, that isn't a good greeting at all," Someone says, I can hear the smile in their voice. As I look up to give them a piece of my mind, I'm struck by these piercing blue/green eyes. I focus more, and I notice she has shoulder length, brown, wavy hair. She looks in her mid forties and she has this smirk on her face that I don't know whether to run or smile.

"Shall we try that again?" The mystery woman says while laughing. She sticks out her hand and added "My names Stacey West, I'm the boss of this establishment, I gather you're Tori Vega?"

"U-uhhhh y-yeah me vega," I stutter, I take a deep breath and try again, "Yes Mrs west, I'm Tori Vega, nice to meet you" I say much clearer, and return her handshake. "Sorry for the swearing, the coffee was REALLY hot," I laugh nervously.

"Coffee usually is dear," She states, smirk returning to her bronzed face. I feel my face start to heat up, as I look to the ground. "It's okay Tori, honestly, I did the same thing on my first day on the job at your age. So honestly, its fine," She says with a reassuring smile and hand on my shoulder. I breathe a sigh of relief, my big goofy smile returning to my face.

"Shall we get you cleaned up, and then do what needs to be done for the day?" She asks checking her watch. I nod, afraid something stupid will come out of my mouth. She leads me down the corridor, giving the receptionist a smile and wave. We head up the building in the elevator, landing on the 102nd floor. The doors open to a large working area, with desks littering the room. An office at the end of the room covers roughly half of the back wall on the left. A single but modern glass desk sits outside the office on the right, facing the room.

"Wow," I say trying to think of something more but nothing is coming to mind. "Wow," I repeat. I take another look around before glancing at Mrs. West. She's got that smirk back on her face and it causes me to smile. She seems like a pretty cool boss.

"I get that a lot Tori. Anyway, as you can see, this is where all the final editing and analysis of the magazine as a whole happens. Or as my daughter likes to put it 'This is where the magic happens'" Mrs. west chuckles and continues down the middle pathway to what I'm guessing is her office. She has a daughter? She doesn't look old enough.

"I'm sorry but you do not look old enough to have a daughter," I say letting the shock enter my voice. I look up at her and she has this glint in her eye, theres something else, but its gone before I can try read what she's thinking.

"I have 2, one you shall meet at some point as she's an editor of the magazine. Rather good one at that… But lets keep that between us," she winks. As we reach her office door, she points to the desk, "That will be your work desk, feel free to make it your own… but keep it tidy Tori," she gives me a stern but friendly smile. I place my bag onto the top of the desk and look to my left seeing a door that I hadn't noticed. Mrs. West sees where my gaze is focused and informs me "thats the toilet for this floor. Feel free to clean yourself up in there. When I see my daughter later, ill see if she still has a spare shirt in her car boot." She smiles.

"Oh no Mrs. West don't trouble your daughter, I have a waistcoat in my bag which should hide the stain," I insist not wanting to cause trouble on my first day. Which I'm guessing might be my last? My smile drops from my face and Mrs. West must notice. She sits perched on the end of my desk and looks at me reassuringly.

"Sweet heart, I'm not going to fire you for something that is easily done, so put that smile back on your face and get to work newbie," she says sternly with a slight wink at the end. She then retires to her office and desk as her iPhone starts to light up and people start to turn up. Grabbing my waistcoat out of my bag and putting it on; making sure no coffee can be seen. I breathe a sigh of relief noticing that all coffee is hidden. Looking at my desk I notice a computer, mouse and keyboard sitting on the left, a filing cabinet by my left leg and a set of drawers on my right, other office supplies; stapler, pencils, pens , etc.,. are neatly placed in an organiser next to the computer. In front of me theres a wide variety of notepads, jotters, labels and sticky notes. Least they are efficient. Looking to my right I see a phone sitting within reach and a big pile of paperwork and folders…. Best get on with my job. Smile returning to my face, I open up one of the folders and all I can think is…. Pffft what doubt!


	2. Honesty And Truth

_Disclamer:_ _I own nothing in this story._

 _Authors note:_ _Thanks for the reviews! keep them coming, because of the good feedback I've decided to continue writing this story. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. As usual reviews welcomed! Anyway.. on with the next chapter..._

 _Chapter Two:_ Honesty and Truth

 _Tori's POV_

Well, thats got to have been the most hectic month I've ever experienced. I've never been so happy for it to be Sunday again. Over the last month I've met and interacted with some of the staff but because I'm still learning and training; Stacey (I got told Mrs. West makes her feel old) deals with most of it or assists me. But thats fine, I'm loving my job at the moment. I haven't met Stacey's daughter; apparently something went wrong at another office and Lauren was the one who had to go sort the mess out. I wonder what she's like? I can't wait to meet her, if she's anything like her mum, we'll get on well hopefully. But you never know, she might hate me and think I'm…

My thoughts got cut short by the smell of pancakes. Sniffing and finally lifting myself away from my massive, comfortable bed; I put on a pair of shorts. Shuffling out of my room I walked down the hall into the living room and could see Andre cooking in the kitchen. Andre is my room mate and my best friend since college all the way through Uni. He's my confidant and the person who knows almost all my personal secrets. We got a place together the minute I got the job. He'd wanted to move back to New York since he left just after senior year in high school. He said i was the only good thing to come out of the move, so when he got the chance to do return a few years ago he didn't know wether to take it or not knowing he'd leave me, I of course told him he's being silly and to take the opportunity while he has the chance! He hasn't looked back since. We kept in touch and then when the opportunity came to move out here myself, he immediately said I could live with him. Everything just fell in place. He managed to get the job at a law firm and as the years have gone on he has become a highly recommended defence lawyer.

Smiling fondly I look around the place, I now call home. It's not massive or luxurious but it is warm and comforting. Both our styles can be seen throughout the apartment. Andre's music instruments litter the walls in the living room, along with his boxes full of folders and papers for work. While my books are neatly placed in the bookshelf next to the kitchen. Flat screen tv and all the essentials sat opposite a large comfy leather couch, next to the bookshelf. Mine and Andre's rooms sat opposite each other. The bathroom sat at the end of the hall. It was actually really nice, clean and big. We have a shower and bath tub. We did well to get it for a good price.

Still smiling I make my way to the kitchen and watch Andre flipping and dancing with the pancakes… Yes dancing WITH the pancakes. Chuckling to myself, I give Andre a once over; his braided, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes mix well with his chocolate skin. He has the typical 'cool guy' appearance. He's very laid back and very much a chick magnet. However to me, he's like my big brother.

My thoughts got interrupted as Andre tried to twirl while flipping the pancake and it ended up on his head. I nearly fell out of my chair because I was laughing so hard… Yep, My dorky brother. Big grin on my face I quirk my eyebrow up.

"Um Andre, doesn't the PANcake go in the pan," I tease, biting my cheeks trying to look serious. He just glares at me and takes my pancakes away. "HEY! They are mine!" I pout and cross my arms and he chuckles giving them back.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you pout, chica!" He says winking at me. Okay that has me smiling, I cant help it! I dig into my pancakes and moan at their deliciousness. Andre does make good pancakes. I look up at him and smile goofily.

"Thanks Dre!" I say rubbing my now full tummy. He chuckles and puts the dishes in the dishwasher.

"How's the new job Tor?" Dre asks. My smile nearly splits my face at the mention of the new job.

"Oh my god Andre it's so good! I know its only been a month and I've been super busy but it's such a good job!" I state as my arms move animatedly. Trying to convey just how excited and happy I was.

"Im glad you're getting on well, just remember though, it has only been a month and you haven't met everyone." At his words my doubts about meeting Lauren come back, my smile falters. He notices and comes up to me wrapping an arm around me. "Hey I didn't say that to dampen your mood chica! Im just telling you to be careful," He kisses the top of my head. I cant stop my eyes from gathering water.

"Stacey's daughter, I haven't met her yet, she's called Lauren and I'm so worried I wont make a good impression Dre! She's the bosses daughter!" I sniffle looking up at him. He has this warm smile on his face.

"Chica, you have got to stop doubting yourself! You're an amazing girl and people can see that. You are NOT your past. Just please put that smile back on your face. Your too pretty to cry," He looks so concerned, "Besides this Lauren chick might be hot!" he throws in with a wink for extra effect and I cant help but smile. "There it is!" i giggle

"I shall repeat, she's the bosses daughter Dre," I remind him shaking my head, I got up to go shower, giving him a big hug.

—

**Next Day**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Tori shut that damn alarm off! It's fucking 6 in the morning!" Andre bellowed; he's not a morning person. Whoops. I turn over and shut off the alarm.

"Yes, it is 6 in the morning but its Monday. So therefore work is to blame for the loud intrusion not me! Not everyone gets random late days at the office!" I yell back, also not good with mornings. I chuckle and drag myself out of bed to get ready for work… Shower, clothes and food. Easy enough.

I look myself over in the mirror, light make up on my face, A bright pink blouse hugging my body in the right places and a pair of black trousers that flare at the bottom, and black heels finish off the look. Not too bad. I stuff a piece of toast in my mouth and head out the door. Making sure to pick up a black blazer on the way.

"Off to work I go, hi ho hi ho." I hum on the way out the door.

Traffic. Its probably the only thing thats infuriating in this city. I'm literally down the block from my work! Move people! I look at the clock and I want to cry. Im late! Finally the traffic moved and I zoomed round the corner. Slamming the car door and running, yes running through the doors and into the elevatorI. Once it reaches my floor, I all but sprint to my desk. Stopping dead in my tracks when I see Stacey standing there. Oh shit. She turns to see me, not looking best pleased.

"Explain," she states simply, crossing her arms as her brows furrow.

"T-traffic, i-im so sorry! I've honestly been stuck a block away for an hour." I stutter out. She smirks,

"I know, just wanted to see if you'd be honest. Honesty is a massive deal to this firm Tori, and myself. Never forget that," I breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was being genuine. That look came back but I still couldn't figure it out. "You've got files waiting on your desk. You seem to be grasping your job well. So I'm going to leave you to it today. If at any point you need help, just come get me, okay?" she says wise smile in place.

"Okay, ill come get you if you need it." I smile back. She begins to walk to her office and I call out, "Oh Stacey!" she turns to give me her attention. "I wont ever forget," I say looking into her eyes, she nods and continues to her office. Honesty. Don't forget.

—

**Later that day**

My phone is ringing. Pee quicker Tori! First pee break in 5 hours and the phone rings. Great. I finish my business and run to my phone, I answer it just before it shuts off. "West Animals and Wildlife, Tori speaking, how may I help?" I say clearly while trying to control my breathing from my mini sprint session. Thank god the toilets close.

"Hey Tori, its Lauren. Can you put my mom on the phone. NOW!" My eyes go wide realising its Staceys daughter. She sounds stressed. Oh god.

"Yeah sure, hold on." I look into one of the windows and find that Stacey is talking to a member of staff. "Ummm Lauren, your mom is talking to someone at the moment. Can I take a message for you?" I ask politely.

"Tori, I need to speak to my mom, NOW. It's an emergency. Go in there, she'll understand." My eyes go wide as I realise what she wants me to do.

"Ummm," I cough, "O-okay, please hold." I stutter out, placing the phone down and staring at the door. I can do this. Totally can. It's been a month! I get up and walk to the door of Mrs West's office. Gulping I tap on the door a couple of times.

"Yes? Come in." I hear muffled slightly by the door. I open it slightly and pop my head in. Her office is nice. Very modern. It even has a sofa. I hear a cough and remember what I came in here for.

"U-umm, sorry for interrupting, Lauren's on the phone and says it's an emergency." I say offering a friendly smile at the end. Stacey's eyes go wide and after excusing herself she all but runs out the office to my desk, yanks the phone up and all but yells 'whats wrong'. Lauren says something and Stacey physically relaxes but her face falls into a scowl.

"YOU'RE WHERE?!" Okay and were back to the yelling. I rub my ear as that was loud and hurt. Stacey looks at me apologetically and I smile back letting her know its okay. "How Lauren? How did you manage that?" She rubs her temple with her free hand. Wonder what is going on. I try to focus on my work but I cant help but listen. She sighs and looks at me, "I know he's a total dick but that doesn't mean you strike him!" She whisper yells. I cant help but chuckle and that causes Stacey to grin. Her eyebrow furrow as she looks like she's concentrating. "Lauren, just stay where you are. Me and Tori will be there in a minute." Stacey looks at me apologetically again and I start to pack my stuff. I bend over to pick up my bag and all I hear from the other end is Lauren bellow:

"I'm handcuffed and in a police car! How can I go anywhere?!" My eyes go wide and I look up to see Stacey roll her eyes.

"Don't be a smart ass Lauren. We'll be there soon." Stacey smirks at me and puts the phone down. "Road trip it is. Guess you'll be meeting my daughter sooner then I thought." She chuckles as she walks back to her office to explain what's going on to her guest.

—

We reach street level and walk over to the parking lot. I make my way to my car but Stacey stops me.

"Where you going?" She asked confused.

"To my car to follow you?" I asked, confused also. She smiled and dug around for her keys in her bag.

"No honey, you can ride with me. After all one car is better then two," She chuckled and unlocked her car. Damn she has a nice car. Her Audi S5, looked brand new. It's a metallic black and just beautiful. I must have been staring for a while as I hear Stacey chuckling. "You may want to shut your mouth before flies call it home," I slam my mouth shut and I feel my face heat up. Stacey chuckles more. I look around and see she's in the car already. Right! I need to get in there. My face heats up more as I climb in the passenger seat. Like it's a habit my mouth falls open again. The inside is just as gorgeous.

"Oh my god Stacey, this is beautiful. I don't think I've ever been speechless because of a car." I chuckle, trying to convey how serious I am. Speechless because of girls yes, cars no. I would consider marrying this car.

"Thanks. She's my baby." She says as she strokes the steering wheel, whilst starting the engine. It roars, practically purring to life. I have to bite my cheek, stopping the moan in the back of my throat. Damn I need a new car. Stacey chuckles at my smitten look. Pulling out of the space and smoothly drives to wherever Lauren was. This should be funny.

About half hour later we pulled into the parking lot of a massive building in central New York. The building was about half the size of our main office, but just as modern and smart. Stacey then explained that this is our printing building. She had to move it when the place they were using next door had a major company needing it to expand. So Stacey negotiated and moved it here. Plus it's not too far from the office. Would explain why Lauren had to come sort out the mess if its to do with the printing.

As we park right outside I look to our right and see a NYPD car sitting there with a policeman leaning on the bonnet. He looked over and waved once he seemed to realised it was Stacey's car. Hmmm that's strange, pretty sure the police don't wave at random people. Unless they know each other.

Stacey got out of the car and walked over to the officer and gave him a hug. I came up behind her and made sure not to intrude. The policeman noticed me behind them and smiled warmly.

"Who's this then?" He chuckled as I blushed and looked at my feet. Stacey seemed to remember I was here. She turned and looked at me apologetically.

"Im so sorry; Tori, this is Robbie Shapiro, he's Cat's boyfriend. Cat Valentine is our receptionist." I smiled knowing who she meant. Lucky boy. Lucky lucky boy.

"Nice to meet you Robbie, I'm Tori; Tori Vega. Stacey's new assistant." I say smiling big and extending my hand. He smiles back and shakes it.

"So this is your new victim Stace," He chuckles and winks at me. Okay he's joking. Thats good. I see Stacey glare at him slightly. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I was joking!" Stacey smiles and looks at me, sending a reassuring smile my way. I smile back letting her know I'm okay. She sighs and runs her hands through her hair.

"Come on then. Where's the convict?" Robbie belts out a laugh and leads us both to his car.

"She's still a bit pissed off Stacey, so be careful." He says genuinely concerned. Stacey gets this hard look on her face as she moves towards the passenger side of the car. She yanks the door open and pops her head in.

"What the hell Lauren! I thought we spoke about this and came to an understanding!" Stacey's nostrils flare. Ive never seen her so angry.

"Mum look I'm sorry…." Lauren didn't get much else out as Stacey exploded.

"NO! No! Sorry doesn't cut it this time! We've spoken countless times and you're so damn lucky it was Robbie who responded to this call or you'd be in such deep shit! I thought you was calling about your sister or Callum! Do you realise how scared I was?! But instead I find out its you and you're fucking boyfriend, fighting yet AGAIN. This is the last time Lauren. You understand?!" Stacey took a breath and looked at me, then back at Lauren. "Get her out Robbie." Robbie opened the car door and took off the cuffs. Lauren then stepped out and my god. This girl is gorgeous. She has auburn hair reaching just passed her shoulders. She has her mothers eyes; a lovely blue-green, the green coming across more dominant. She was slightly taller then her mum. Speaking of, Stacey's looking at me really amused. I touched my face thinking something might be on it. I realise my mouth is still open so I slam it shut quickly. I can feel my face heating up and Stacey couldn't help but laugh even though she still looks really pissed off. Stacey's scowl returned as she looked back to her daughter. She began walking to me with Lauren trailing behind, her head bowed.

"Lauren this is Tori Vega, My new assistant. Tori this is my daughter and one of our top editors, Lauren West." We say our hellos and nice to meet you's hurriedly, not wanting to push the situation anymore. Stacey turns to Lauren, "You can sit in the back." With that she walked to her car. Me and Lauren shared a look and scurried to catch up. Lauren as requested sat in the back, me taking the passenger seat again. I looked over at Stacey. Her face was unreadable.

After about 45 minutes, we arrived back at the office and Stacey immediately got out and said she was going into the reception to talk to Cat. I got out and looked at Lauren to see she hadn't moved. I sighed, my instinct to help kicking in. I walked around the car and got in the seat next to Lauren.

"I know we've only just met, but I'm thinking you know how to get in and out of a car, so why are you still here?" I say smiling trying to lighten up the situation.

"I've never seen her that mad, well once I did but never since then. Ive really fucked up and I don't know how to sort it." She said putting her head in her hands giving a defeated sigh.

"How about talking? And apologising?" I state trying to give some advice. She chuckled.

"I don't think I'm going to be doing a lot of talking." She smiled sadly. I leaned over and put my hand on top of hers.

"Your mum once told me. Honesty means everything to her. So just be honest." I looked down at her wrist seeing the slight purple bruise starting to surface. She saw where my eyes had landed and looked away. "About everything." I continued softly. She nodded and got out the car. I followed, smiling to myself knowing even if I helped a little bit that was enough for me. I headed back to the office. I looked around to see that everyone was still hard at work. Looking at the clock I saw it was about half one. I hadn't had my break yet so I walked over to Stacey's office and knocked gently. I walked in to see Lauren sitting on the couch with her mum by her side. I coughed realising I had intruded on their talk. "Sorry," I apologised gently.

"It's okay Tori. Wed just finished." Lauren said smiling up at me. I smiled back. She really is beautiful. I shook my head remembering why I went in there. I look at Stacey and smiled, "Do you mind if I just pop and get something for my lunch, I haven't had time to today," my smile faltering when I start to second guess myself.

Stacey started shaking her head, "Tori! Stop panicking, you can go get something to eat" She started laughing "You are such a worrier. You need to start having a little faith in yourself." She gave me a reassuring smile.

I looked down suddenly shy, "I know," I could feel the memories coming back so I plastered a massive, albeit fake smile on my face and bid my farewells. If only they knew how I used to be. I sigh willing the bad thoughts to go away. By the time I get to the coffee shop that I go to frequently. My mind is a haze of the passed and obviously I wasn't paying much attention as I managed to bump into someone.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" I hear the voice shout. I mumbled an apology and kept on walking to the counter. I heard them huff and the door opening. Like a robot I ordered my usual and went back to my…car? Wait when did I get in my car? I shook my head. I have got to sort my shit out. I could have crashed. I get in my car and drive back to work. Banishing the horrible thoughts, even if it's for the remainder of the work day.

I worked silently for an hour and a half after that. Every so often Lauren and Stacey would come over and see if I was okay or to ask a question. I knew they were worried about me. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to talk. Just wanted to get the rest of the day done and then go home to Andre and the safety he exudes.

Once the end of the day rolled around, I'd given up on talking all together, just a nod here and a shake of the head there. I knew I should be fighting the voices and get out of this funk, but it's not that easy. I sighed and began to get ready to go home. Stacey came out of her office as I was picking up my bag to head out of the door.

"Tori, may I speak with you." I froze. Great I've messed up. I turned slowly to see the concerned look on Stacey's face. Only then did I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. Stacey came rushing over and shuffled me into her office sitting me on the sofa.

Her eyes are shining with concern, "Hey Hey Hey whats wrong? I only called you in here to make sure you're okay, you're not in trouble. What's with the tears?" She was chewing on her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed. Probably trying to think whether she'd done anything wrong. I didn't know what to say. I've only known her for a month. I can't just dump everything onto her. Not to mention… Can I trust her.

I put on a fake smile and said; "Time of the month," She got this hard look on her face.

"I thought I told you honesty meant everything in this company." She berated, eyebrows furrowed still. Crap.

"Mrs We… I mean Stacey. Ive only been here a month I'm not going to bring my personal life's shit and baggage to work and dump it on you," I looked away. Waiting for the scolding.

Stacey tilted her head and then spoke softly, "That didn't stop you from helping Lauren when she needed it. She told me it was you that encouraged her to speak to me," she placed her hand on my shoulder. "So why wont you speak to me? I wont bite and yes I'm your boss but that doesn't mean I can't be your friend too." She said with a reassuring smile.

I sighed knowing she wouldn't let it drop, after all I've seen how she was with Lauren. I put my head in my hands and sighed again, "I have these moments sometimes. Something happened just before I moved out here, one of the reasons I took this job in the first place, that and I love what I do." I said smiling and taking a breath. My eyebrows furrowing, "I doubt myself really badly. An ex… She, She wasn't very nice and she'd make me doubt myself over everything I ever did. I was so in love I was blinded. My best friend Andre was the person who tried to make me see sense but as I said I was blinded, she had dug her claws in and it nearly broke mine and his friendship." I felt a tear slide down my cheek remembering our argument. I can't believe I nearly lost him. I laughed bitterly, "Me and Andre ended up not speaking, for months. I finally saw sense when I found out she'd been cheating on me for 90% of our relationship. When I called her out on it she just let rip and tore me and my personality to pieces. Andre to this day still says she broke me. I turned up at his door, after all those months and he took me in. I told him and then had to stop him from 'burning that bitch alive' as he said" I chuckled. Then I got sad again. "Since then I've doubted myself…. Majorly. Andre keeps telling me that she was the one with issues not me, but at the end of the day she changed how I look at myself. Coming here though has made a massive difference I'm a lot happier and believe it or not my doubt isn't as bad" I laugh and stacey smiles. "But every so often it creeps back in and well you've seen what happens," I look at her with a sad smile. Then I realise I hadn't told her about the whole liking women thing. My eyes went wide and she just chuckled.

"I don't care who you've dated, well their gender anyway," we chuckled and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god. "But you know, Andre is right. You aren't your past honey. In fact I'm pretty sure it did you a favour if this is where you've ended up. In New York City, working for a massive magazine company; as the bosses assistant. I would say you've done a pretty darn good job." She smiled broadly. I smiled back, feeling a lot better now I've spoken to her.

"Thank you Stace. I really appreciate it." I stood and gave her a hug. She hugged back. Giving me a little squeeze. I made my way to the door, knowing I needed to get home now or Dre would worry. Just as i was exiting Stacey called me back

"Im here if you ever need to talk remember" She smiled and then winked "No checking the boss out" I flushed bright red and Stacey let out a massive laugh. We said our goodbyes and headed out. I smiled.

So much Honesty and Truth in one day.


	3. Dumping and Distractions

_Disclamer:_ _I do not own anything_

 _Authors Note:_ _Sorry for the late update! Im really busy with moving and stuff at the moment but have no fear this story is still in progress! Just bare with me with the updates! Im glad to see many people have taken an interest in my story! As usual reviews are welcome and a warning of minor violence in this chapter! Happy reading!_

 _Chapter 3:_ Dumping and Distractions

 _Tori's POV_

**One Month Later**

After my heart to heart with Stacey we've got on really well. She keeps checking up on me, making sure I'm okay. Which honestly isn't that bad. With my mum living so far away, it's nice to have a confidante within work and another friend in this massive city.

Lauren and Stacey have a very unique bond. At times they're hilarious together, others they are arguing like cat and dog. It's really rather amusing and very entertaining to watch.

Stacey comes out of her room and looks around. She scowls and then goes back into her office. I get worried and go to find out what's going on. I knock on the door waiting for Stacey to say I can enter. I go in there and she's sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. "What's wrong Stacey?" I ask genuinely concerned, coming to sit in the seat opposite.

She looks up and sighs, "Lauren and Ryder was supposed to be here an hour ago. We have a meeting in 15 minutes." She looks up at me, "Ryder is Lauren's boyfriend" She practically growled out.

My eyebrows shot up, "I thought she ended it?" Stacey shook her head and sighed again

"So did I but then last weekend she told me and her sister; Jade that he'd apologised and said it wont happen again and all this other bullshit that she bought." She looked down… "Her sister still isn't talking to her."

"Wow…" Was all I could think to say. What is that girl thinking? It's obvious he isn't exactly nice to her. Stacey looked at me, her face looking torn.

"What do I do Tori? My daughter has gone back to her abusive ex and my other daughter isn't talking to her sister. I don't disagree with Jade but how do I make them speak again. They were so close and now this Ryder comes along and is breaking that bond and I'm about ready to throttle the boy." Half way through she stood from her seat and began pacing the floor.

I stood up and walked in front of Stacey. Placing my hands on either shoulder, "Calm down. You cant be this worked up when they walked in the door. Just get this meeting out of the way and then you can speak to Lauren. Just don't be hasty." As I finished the door burst open and in walked Lauren and Ryder, arguing yet again.

"Sorry we're late Stacey, Lauren took her time getting ready." He said sending a glare towards Lauren.

"Fuck off Ryder! It's your fault we're late! You had to have a quick fuck before we got dressed. Even when I said we didn't have time!" Lauren said trying to get in his face. I walked over and pulled her away. I glanced over at Stacey seeing she looked furious. Thank GOD its Friday today.

I shook my head and in the most intimidating voice I could, bellowed "All of you shut up and sit down, NOW!" Frustration flooded into my voice as I had had enough. They all looked taken aback, but was quiet all the less. I'm surprised too, that side of me hasn't come out in a while. I shake it off and continue, "All of you have a meeting in 5 minutes. This business is what is important right now so go to the meeting and then after, you lot can all have a discussion." They all nodded their agreement and then walked to the meeting. I trailed back waiting for Stacey. "I'm really sorry for shouting like that. We were going to be late if I didn't stop them from arguing." I looked down, trying to convey how sorry I was through my words. Stacey chuckled and I looked up. Why's she laughing?

"It's okay Tori. To be honest I think it worked best coming from you. Kitty got claws." She said with a wink. I flushed and started laughing myself. After that we headed to the meeting and we all smashed it. Stacey offered to take us to lunch, which we all accepted and hopped in our cars. I followed behind them both so I didn't get lost.

Once in the restaurant we all sat and looked through the menu. The waiter turned up and took our order. After a bit of small talk a gentlemen around his late 40's turned up and introduced himself as the owner of this fine establishment; called Coconut Milk Bar & Grill. However it seemed I was the only one unaware of who he was as Stacey and Lauren spoke animatedly with him. I later found out his name was Erwin Sikowitz. A family friend and also Stacey helped get his restaurant off the ground.

We enjoyed a nice meal and as we were waiting for the check Lauren and Ryder disappeared towards the toilets. I had a really bad feeling and looked at Stacey. She was looking towards the toilets too. I got up and snuck towards them and peeked inside. Ryder was in front of Lauren and I could see his body shaking with fury.

"Are you fucking him Lauren?!" He yelled, my mouth flew open.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked clearly frustrated.

"That guy! Our waiter! Are you fucking him?! You've done nothing but smile and laugh!" By this point he was getting all up in her face. She pushed him away.

"He's a waiter Ryder. It's called being friendly. You wouldn't understand that since your just a little prick every day." She tried to pass him and he spun her around. Next thing I know his hand lifts and collides solidly with her cheek. Lauren grabs her face. Okay thats it. I push the door open fully and get step in between her and Ryder. I may be shy, but I'm not standing for that shit.

"Think its time for you to leave Ryder. Oh and I can assure you. Its over." I say my tone cold and icy. He attempts to intimidate me but I just laugh. "My dad's a cop. Do your worst." His eyes grow wide and he slinks back and mutters how much of a bitch I am as he leaves the toilets. Once I know he's left and not coming back, I walk over to Lauren. I give her a concerned look. "What are you doing Lauren? You're worth so much more then him."

She laughs icily "Believe it or not he's not a bad guy. Just has a temper." I scoffed and shook my head, "What?"

"I saw the whole thing Lauren so you can drop that nice guy shit. I just don't understand why HIM." I said pointing behind me. She looks down and I see her wipe her eyes.

"I don't know what happened to him. He used to be so nice and treated me like a princess. Then he got this job and he's been a complete idiot ever since." I sigh as I realise what he's done.

"Lauren how did you two meet?" I ask softly.

"At an event; One of mums big charity events. A few years ago, I was going through a real rough patch… We all was; Me, mum and jade. He was there and he listened and he didn't judge." She sniffles. "He lost his job and I felt bad for him so I spoke to mum and she agreed to give him a job. That was a year ago. Now he's just turned into this monster I don't recognise." By this point she was openly crying. I wrapped her up in my arms and spoke softly.

"Believe it or not I know how you feel. But you need to realise that people change and normally the old them doesn't come back. You're a strong and beautiful girl Lauren, you're worth so much more then that bastard. You've got a strong support system. So maybe its time to let the past be the past and move forward with someone else or just yourself." I smile big and she returns it though its much smaller. She nods.

"Maybe you're right." She stood and did her makeup. "I think its time to reconnect with some old friends." She smiles much bigger, "And get to know new ones." I giggle and walk out of the toilet with her. She stops and turns to me just before we get back to Stacey, "How do you just stop loving someone, even when you know you should?" My eyes grow soft.

"I think thats something everyone wants to figure out, there is no rule book on love." I say with a sad look in her eyes. We fill Stacey in on what happened and she explains how she's been trying to get Ryder transferred for ages. We all agree its time for that to happen. We head back to work and have a relatively normal day after that.

—

**Next Day**

Today is Saturday and after the drama of yesterday. Andre insisted we go and do something relaxing. He mentioned how we just had to go and visit times square. So me being the lovely friend I am, who just happens to love shopping, I just had to make him happy. I chuckled to myself as we stood in M&M World, Andre had disappeared about 15 minutes ago so I knew I wasn't seeing him anytime soon. I wondered around the shop in search of Andre. After around 10 minutes I found him stalking the giant red M&M trying to get him to take a picture. I face palmed and went over, grabbed the boy by the collar dragging him away from his victim.

"Andre seriously! Act your age!" I state trying to keep a straight face but it's not really working. I couldn't help but laugh as he tried to look for the M&M character again. "ANDRE!" I shouted while laughing.

His head whipped around, "What?" he said. I couldn't help but guffaw.

"Seriously Dre, You're how old; 22 and you're STILL chasing after the M&M characters," I said trying to calm my laughter down.

He looked at me like I had grown another head. "There is nothing wrong with embracing your inner child Tori my dear. Plus.. Me and Red are like bros man!" I couldn't help it, I let out a massive laugh and had to clutch my stomach. It's aching from laughing so hard. I take 3 massive breaths and try to remind myself how and what breathing is.

He smiled fondly at me, "I'm glad to see you laughing again Tor." I smiled back, and nodded. We continued looking around and then visited other shops. Andre buying more then myself. Sometimes, if I didn't know better id swear he was gay. I chuckled to myself and followed him down the street. I pulled out my phone to check the time. Suddenly my phone was knocked out of my hand as I collided with something rather hard.

"Watch where you're fucking going?!" A voice hissed. Wait I know that voice. That's the person I bumped into in my coffee shop.

I look up to apologise for both times and I'm struck dumb. Standing in front of me is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She stands slightly taller then me. Clad in hip hugging black jean with combat boots laced securely on her feet. A tight black top with lace sleeves incase a more then generous pair of boobs. I subconsciously lick my lips. I scan my eyes higher to just pure art. Her pale face is framed by rich black locks, flowing just below her shoulders in waves. Her eyes a vibrant blue/green and her plump lips look very inviting.

Once I realise I've been staring I look at her in whole and find she's wearing this rather nasty glare.

"What do you think you're staring at?" She practically hisses. Such a shame, such a pretty face and yet such a bitch.

"Not much." I say trying to add venom into my tone, but failing. Her voice is like velvet. She didn't seem phased, only amused. Her eyes darkened and a devilish smirk graced those oh so kissable lips. She took a step towards me. Puffing her chest trying to be intimidating. I stood taller and crossed my arms, my eyebrows drawing into a scowl. Willing the blush on my cheeks to disappear.

"Why don't you go back to your box? Brunette Barbie." She looked me over, and her smirk grew. My nostrils flared.

"Think you lost your coffin, Dracula." I said a smirk of my own gracing my lips. For a split second I swore I could see a look of admiration light up her gorgeous eyes. However it was gone before I could catch just what it was. She squared her shoulders, her features turning dark. She practically growled and walked passed me. Shoving into my shoulder. Okay so that growl was sexy as hell. I turn to see where she went and my eyes gravitate to her peachy behind. Damn why does she have to be so mean!

I heard Andre chuckling and looked at him. He smirked and I blushed.

"Kitties getting her claws back."

"I told you I was working on it Dre," I smile big and start walking again. I cant help but glance behind me ever so often. My god she was literally a goddess. Andre keeps chuckling.

—

**Three Weeks Later**

I have never been this distracted in all my life and now it's becoming more and more obvious to people around me. Andre's already sat me down and asked me what's wrong, once I told him his advice was that I needed to get laid. Which just really wasn't helpful in any way but at least he tried.

Stacey's started noticing and no matter how much I try I just cant stop thinking about those blue/green eyes and that devilish smirk. Yes, Yes I am talking about mystery girl that I bumped into nearly a month ago. I cant help it. She was just sex on legs. Her arse is imprinted in my mind and the curve of her hips and those lips, god I bet they'd feel amazing….

"TORI!" I jumped and whipped my head up. Lauren was standing in front of me looking a mixture of amused and frustrated. Shit how long did I zone out for this time.

I cough trying to cover my blush.. "Yes," I squeak out. She shakes her head and points to her mums office.

"You're being summoned." My eyes go wide and I sigh. Shit. I get up and walk over to Stacey's office. I knock and she calls for me to go in.

"Lauren said you wanted to speak to me?" I question with a weak smile.

She asks me to sit down. Oh god. Here we go. You're fired Tori. "Are you okay?" Stacey asks her voice full of concern. Wait what.

"You're not firing me?" She rolls her eyes but shakes her head.

"No Tori now answer my question," She chuckles and I go red knowing she wants to know about my zoning out.

"Yeah, pffft I'm good. Great in fact!" I squeak with a massive smile. I can feel my cheeks going red. Stacey just leans back and chuckles.

"So whats with all the zoning out and dreamy looks," she wiggles her eyebrows and yep yep my face is the shade of a tomato. I can tell.

"J-just girl problems," I stutter out looking down. I don't even need to look to know Stacey's got that stupid smirk on her face.

"Ooooo whose the lucky girl?" She questions and I can hear her shifting around in her seat. Oh god. How the hell do I tell her who it is when I don't even know myself. I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"I don't exactly know. I bumped into this girl nearly a month ago and she's distracted me slightly." Might as well be honest, after all… honesty is the best policy. I glance up and Stacey's eyebrows furrow.

"She must be something to be getting you all tied up if you don't even know her… or maybe you just need to have a night in the sheets with someone." She guffaws when she sees my face go bright red.

"You sound just like Andre!" I gasp and begin to chuckle with her.

"Seriously Tori maybe you need to get back out there. You don't need to have anything serious just a bit of fun." She smiles warmly at me. Maybe thats what Andre was trying to say in his own way. I smile warmly back and agree. Maybe Stacey is right. "I have a charity event coming up. Its in about a month. The whole company will be there as well as all the sponsors and big wigs and all that. I expect to see you with a date." She looks at me sternly. I nod knowing there was no arguing. Im about to ask her how she's been when the door opens and Lauren's standing there, looking upset.

"Mum Jade's on the phone." Stacey gets a concerned look on her face and rushes out. Wonder what that's about. I need to start looking for a date. Well, this should be fun…. Note sarcasm.


	4. WHAT does Andre know?

_Disclamer:_ _I do NOT own anything._

 _Authors note:_ _Okay firstly I'm so sorry for such a late update! Ive been really busy moving and writing in-between, but now I'm more settled i hope to get updates out quicker, however bare with me because i still have stuff to sort out._

 _Secondly, Im so incredibly happy that people seem to be liking my story. I hope the next chapter pleases everyone!_

 _Sorry for the mistakes, and lateness but as normal reviews are welcomed!_

 _Enjoy guys..._

 _Chapter Four:_ _WHAT does Andre know_

 _Tori's POV_

15 minutes! 30 minutes is how long I've had to wait for Andre to get ready for this stupid charity event. I've had the month from hell. First i couldn't find a date so i have to take Andre. That's a disaster in itself; Ill summarise it by saying after the 3rd rejection i felt pretty shitty, had a meltdown and Andre told me he will be my date. Then my car broke down and I've had to get Andre to drop me at work OR Lauren to pick me up and to top it off I was sick half the month with the flu…. so yeah not exactly the best month. I just want this charity event over with, so i can come home and mope around.

"Hey chica! Ready to go?" Andre bellows walking out of his room. I look to him and he's looking handsome. He's in a nice dark grey three piece suit, white shirt, a turquoise blue tie, matching my dress sits proudly on his chest. I glare at him making him chuckle. I turn to the full length mirror we have added to our living room and check myself over. Im wearing a strapless turquoise blue dress which brushes my knees. A train on the back gives the dress an elegant flow. A variety of blue shaded sequins gracing the love heart shaped bodice, gives the dress its unique edge. My hair falls loosely down my back, my makeup light but noticeable.

"I was ready 30 minutes ago Andre." I turn back to him glaring once again. He just chuckles and holds out his arm.

"Shall we M'lady?" His horrible english accent making it hard to stay mad. I take his arm loosely

"Yeah Yeah sure lets go, my prince," I roll my eyes as we walk through the door. After locking it, we get into the jet black limo; the inside is exquisitely modern. The colour black and glass are mixed with leather seating, but it still manages to give off a warm and comfortable feeling. Like home.

I looked to my right and Andre's face was a picture. It was a look of pure adoration… Towards the limo. I couldn't help but chuckle which caused the laid back boy to smile.

"You're not going to fall in love with it, are you?" My voice full of teasing. Andre looked all around and then faced me again.

"I might just fall in love yes!" His big goofy grin giving him away. I shook my head, not realising that we was already at the venue. We pulled up to the front and a red carpet met us. As well as many paparazzi's cameras. My breath hitched and Andre put on his reassuring smile.

"You look gorgeous, just relax and enjoy yourself Tor." He gripped my hand and all but yanked me out of the limo. Knowing if i was to overthink to much i would stay in the limo for the rest of the night. God i want to go home.I walked arm in arm with Andre. Smiling and laughing as Andre pulled funny faces at the cameras.

Once we entered the building my mind was blown. It looked nothing like the office it once was. Stacey had seen this place and knew it was perfect for the charity event. The front side of the building was made completely out of glass which stacey had managed to get her magazine covers lining the windows. Different animal prints covered the walls inside the spacious room. The bar and food were lined on the right hand side leaving plenty of space for all the guests hoped to be attending. Everything had been brightened up by the glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Im pretty sure by now my mouth is hanging open. It looks amazing. Lauren and Stacey should be proud. Speaking of, I see the two of them speaking to someone i don't know. They look to be having a heated discussion. Andre pulls me over to the left and the three people go out of my line of vision.

After a few hours of laughing and joking, i tap Andre's forearm and tell him I'm going to find Stacey. I hadn't seen her since I glimpsed her earlier. I didn't have to look far as when i turned she happened to be right behind me.

"Oh my god Stacey! You scared the shit out of me!" I grasp my heart and will for its panicked beat to slow down. She starts to laugh and i can tell its a true laugh.

"I have a tendencies to make you swear." She winks at me. I blush remembering our first meeting. I cant help but laugh.

"That might be because you insist on sneaking up behind people. You do it to Lauren too!" I chuckle fully. "Maybe we need to get you a bell so we know where you are?" I wink back. Mine and Stacey's relationship has got very playful over the time I've been there. My guard went down slightly. Hearing my laughter Andre turns around. Smiling.

"Now whose making my best friend chuckle like that. I thought only i had that power." He looks to Stacey and i have to hold in a loud laugh as his eyes nearly fall from his head.

"Stacey this is Andre, my best friend. Andre this is Stacey, my boss." I then lean over and lift my hand, helping him closing his mouth that had dropped. That makes him snap out of his lusty thoughts. He smiles wide and extends his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Stacey," Stacey smiles and extends her hand shaking his.

"So YOU'RE the best friend this one keeps talking about." They both chuckle as my face turns slightly red. Stacey then turns to me a knowing look on her face. "No date?" I bow my head and shake it. Andre put his hand around my shoulder.

"She tried." He gave me a look of sympathy that i just didnt want. Stacey saw me getting tense and changed the subject.

"Well at least you had this handsome young man to accompany you." Stacey winked at me. I looked to Andre and he had the same goofy look on his face as before. That made me really laugh. He sipped his drink and then started choking. I smacked his back asking 'what the hell was wrong.'

"Theres two of them?!" He looked at his drink, "Did someone spike my drink?" i look at him utterly confused until i see Lauren appear from behind her mum and holy shit she looks gorgeous. She has a thigh length dress on. A Lovely shade of green. It really brought out her eyes. Her hair framed her lightly make up filled face. She honestly looked 'beautiful.' I look around to see Stacey smiling, Andre still confused but very very much undressing Lauren and Lauren was blushing slightly. Oh shit did i say that out loud. At the panicked look on my face, Lauren touched my forearm and looked into my eyes.

"Thank you Tori. You look great to!" She smiles and i cant help but smile back. The four of us stand and talk for a little bit and then the two girls get called away on business. As soon as they are out of earshot Andre spins me around and looks at me with this weird expression.

"What?" I say after he just continues to stare at me. He gets this scolding look on his face and crosses his arms.

"How could you not tell your best friend about your amazing good looking boss and her daughter?! HOW?!" He pretends to wipe away tears. I chuckle.

"What i didn't think it was important, besides if i would have i wouldn't have see the smitten look that you got on your face which was CLASSIC." I laugh out loud. He smirked and cleared his throat. He made a face which was supposed to look awestruck but looked more like he'd been hit by a shovel. Then did some sort of high pitched breathy voice, 'Beautiful.' Hold on was that supposed to be me?

I crossed my arms and glared at him playfully. "Was that supposed to be me?!" He nodded and i looked offended. "Okay firstly i don't look like that and secondly i don't sound like that and thirdly; Its true!" We both laughed with each other. Andre then got this strange look on his face and then a big grin spread across his face and he hurried off into the crowd. I attempted to call him back but to no luck he'd already wondered off. I huffed and then went looking for a drink and then Andre. As i moved through the crowd i bumped into a guy, spilling a drink all over him.

"Oh my god! Im so sorry!" I picked up a napkin and tried to wipe it off his black shirt.

"Its fine its fine, seriously its okay." He put his hands on mine and i looked up. I have to admit he was one very good looking guy. He had dark brown scruffy hair, a charming smile and warm brown eyes. I looked down and he was wearing a crisp black shirt and slacks. A deep purple tie sitting proudly on his chest. I smiled up at him.

"Im still sorry, at least its not a white shirt." I chuckled and so did he.

"Because then it would have been a disaster." He winked and i noticed a slight slur in his words. Then all of a sudden i heard someone boom.

"Why are you rubbing my husband?" I nearly died when i turned and saw it was the beauty from the coffee shop. She was scowling at me again. i knew i was staring but i couldn't help it. She was wearing a deep purple thigh high dress with killer black heels. Her raven hair was flowing and i noticed the dark purple streaks in her hair. After scowling at me for a further minute, she went back to said husband.

"How much have you drank?" She whisper yelled.

"Why do you care? Afraid ill show you up?" He hissed back. Her face darkened and she spat out.

"Do what you wish I'm going to work. Thought id let you know. Don't call me when you fall asleep in an alley. The sitter knows the drill." She ended with a growl and walked past me with a shove of her shoulder into mine. Well I'm guessing he remembered me. When i turned back around Andre had appeared behind the guy with Cat; who wore a red cocktail dress, with matching heels and hair and Robbie; who wore a simple tux, with a bow tie following. I was really confused now.

"Ummm whats going on here?" I crossed my arms and tilted my head to one side.

Andre looked from the guy to me and he seemed to have only registered WHO i was.

"Tori! There you are and you found Beck." He grinned.

"Umm who?" I was more confused as ever.

He walked to the guy and put his hand on his shoulder, the guy looked at Andre and smiled big, "This is Beck, me and him went to school together, as did Cat and Robbie." I blinked. Trying to register what i heard and then i remembered Andre went to a different high school to me. I smiled.

"Wow, what a small world!" We all started chatting and then Andre looked at the entrance and turned to Beck.

"Was that Jade?" He looked gob smacked.

Beck got a really weird look on his face, "Yeah thats her. Going to work." He grumbled.

Andre looked at me and then smiled big, and then started cracking up. We all looked at him like he'd grown 5 heads. He looked at me, after i asked what was so funny, "You'll find out soon enough,"

I gave him a really confused look and then continued to talk to Cat who i hadn't seen for a while. Turns out her and Robbie have a 5 year old. I smile knowing these two would make great parents.

After about half an hour Cat and Robbie bid their farewells and Beck (who was considerably more drunk then earlier) had wondered off a while ago. Stacey made a big speech and then it was home time. All night since Andres giggle fit he'd been looking at me really really weird. Even for Andre it was weird. I continued to question him until we got home. He just kept laughing and telling me id find out soon enough.

I was beyond confused and could only think… WHAT does Andre know?


End file.
